


Will You Marry Me

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Kudos: 2





	Will You Marry Me

“我同意并祝福你们的结合。”  
他们选在了一片悬崖边的草地上。  
一场朴素的春季婚礼，一位和蔼的牧师和几位密友。  
亚茨拉菲尔身着一套米白色的西装，打着一个小巧精致的格纹领结，浑身上下散发出柔和的淡金色。而他的男孩站在他的旁边，黑西装白衬衫，脚踩着一双锃亮的皮鞋，锈红色的头发比以往翘得都高，咧着嘴对他笑。  
“现在你可以亲吻你的伴侣了。”  
他们终于结婚了。亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利，曾经的东门守护者和伊甸园之蛇，曾经的天使与恶魔，现在作为人类，以人类的方式，向这个世界宣布了他们之间坚贞不渝的爱情。  
天启一事结束后，克鲁利便向亚茨拉菲尔表达了自己的心迹。然后他记忆中的下一件事，就是他和亚茨拉菲尔在书店的沙发上滚在了一起。第二天，亚茨拉菲尔就入住了克鲁利冷清的处所，给这个存在了几百年的单身公寓带来了温暖与爱。  
他们小心翼翼地经营着这段感情，克鲁利第一次被花店的店员认为是菲尔先生的男朋友时，还有点害羞。之后便大大方方地默认了，还和亚茨拉菲尔一起去超市，去电影院，帮他拿东西，和他在影院里牵手。很快，大家渐渐都知道了，苏活街上书店老板的男朋友是一个开着宾利，带着墨镜，会隔三差五带他去丽兹的帅气先生。  
克鲁利非常享受有亚茨拉菲尔陪伴的每一个日日夜夜。他有时会醒得比亚茨拉菲尔早一点，看着他熟睡的面容，蓬松的卷发俏皮地打着圈，脸上还挂着一丝昨晚欢爱后的餍足。他有时会担心自己醒来后发现亚茨拉菲尔不见了。最近这段时光让他感到过于快乐，他偶尔会质疑它的真实性。  
“亲爱的？”  
“唔？”  
克鲁利此时正在晒着太阳，他把自己卷成一团，像蛇一样盘在阳光下吸收它暖暖的热量。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“你说啥…哇！”  
克鲁利一个不留神摔下了软椅，原来盖在身上的毛毯蒙住了他的眼睛，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，直到亚茨拉菲尔走近他，轻轻掀开格纹的毯面，对他说：  
“我们结婚吧，克鲁利。”  
“你刚刚是对我求婚了吗？”  
“我想我应该是的，亲爱的男孩。”  
“天哪，我…”  
克鲁利翻身一骨碌站起，他不可思议地盯着亚茨拉菲尔橄榄绿的眼睛，  
“这种事不应该是我来做吗？老天，等等，我得找个戒指来…”  
克鲁利开始东摸西找，不安分的手最后被亚茨拉菲尔轻轻拿起，被递上了一枚金色的戒指。  
“这是我一直带着的那枚，它和你的眼睛很配。”  
“天使…我…”  
克鲁利又惊又喜，他终于找到了自己几天前去定制的一枚银色的戒指，上面盘着一条小蛇，尾端镶着点点的水钻。  
“天使，我……”  
“我愿意。”  
他们开始了婚礼的筹划。  
亚茨拉菲尔想弄一场和电影里一样的。鲜花、香槟、笔挺的西装、第一场舞、热闹的现场乐队、朋友的祝福……当然还有他的男孩。亚茨拉菲尔想像着克鲁利伴着卡朋特兄妹 Close to you 的歌声中，缓缓地走过平整的，撒满茉莉花瓣的红毯，和他一起完成这庄严的仪式，和他分享作为永恒伴侣身份的第一个吻。而克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔兴奋地翻阅着各种婚礼杂志，他唯一的要求，就是不要在教堂举行。亚茨拉菲尔还提出过婚前要分开睡，被克鲁利严辞拒绝了。  
克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔此时就像任何一对刚订婚的甜蜜情侣一样，他们愉快地接受了这些大大小小的社交礼节，并享受其中。亚茨拉菲尔还邀请了牛顿和安娜丝玛、亚当和他的小伙伴们。但有一天他在写邀请函的时候，发生了一件怪事。  
“亲爱的，你可以过来一下吗？”  
“天使？怎么了？”  
克鲁利赶来，发现亚茨拉菲尔坐在书桌旁边，凝神望着信纸。  
“我的奇迹不管用了。”  
“怎么会呢，亲爱的。你再试一试？”  
一声清脆、标准的响指声在空中响起，而信纸还是纹丝不动。  
克鲁利也打了个响指，这时的信封已经自己紧紧地包好，并打上一个细银丝带的蝴蝶结了。  
“这种事下次交给我好了，天使。”  
“克鲁利，我……”  
“不要多想了，亲爱的。”克鲁利蹲了下来，握住了亚茨的手，抚摸了一下上面的戒指，“我们要结婚了。”  
“是的，是的……”亚茨拉菲尔终于咧开了一个笑容，“我们要结婚了。”  
克鲁利虽然假装一副毫不担心的样子，但他可以注意到他的亚茨拉菲尔，每天都黯淡下去了一点。他还和平时那样乐于助人，帮公园里的小女孩追回她飞走的气球，用蹩脚的魔术安慰找不到父母的小男孩。只不过他再也没用过他的奇迹。他周身那种散发着的淡淡的圣光，那抹温柔的、和蔼的淡金色一天比一天要微弱。克鲁利开始做一些有关亚茨拉菲尔的噩梦。他经常会在凌晨突然醒来，一身冷汗，看见亚茨拉菲尔还在身旁熟睡，长吁了一口气。  
婚礼的前一晚。  
亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利刚从书店回来，已经在本特利上缠绵了一会的两人，笑着搂着进了公寓的门。  
“天使，我已经想好了。”克鲁利对亚茨拉菲尔说，“结婚之后，我们就搬个家。你没必要开那个书店了，我们直接搬到郊区去。我弄一套大的别墅，里面直接装修一个图书馆，你把书全都放进去……”  
克鲁利兴奋地手指舞动起来，滔滔不绝地说着。亚茨拉菲尔笑着看着他的男孩，心里却像是坠入了深渊。  
他知道自己在消逝。  
他在人间留下的印记越来越少了，有时甚至会突然忘记自己叫什么，在干什么事。但他从来不让自己忘记他的男孩。亚茨拉菲尔抚摸那枚银色戒指的次数越来越多了，他相信只要不让自己忘记克鲁利，只要他们结了婚，一切都会好起来的。  
一切都会好起来的。  
亚茨拉菲尔觉得自己没有做错任何事情，他从来没有质疑过上帝，他也不曾有邪恶的念头。他并不认为和克鲁利的结合是不圣洁的。克鲁利的存在使他更加完整，更加坚信世间的美好事物，更会享受生活。  
但他不明白自己为什么会这样。  
这对克鲁利不公平。  
他们就快要结婚了啊。  
“婚前最后一晚，你可是不能和我同床的哦。”亚茨拉菲尔撒娇似地推开了克鲁利的怀抱。  
“留着明天晚上吧，那时候多出点力也是可以的。”亚茨拉菲尔向克鲁利眨了眨眼，转身进入了另外一个房间。  
那是克鲁利最后一次见到天使亚茨拉菲尔。  
婚礼清早，克鲁利赶忙去敲了敲亚茨拉菲尔的门。  
没人回应。克鲁利又敲了一下。  
“亲爱的，你起来了吗？今天可是有挺重要的事情哦。”  
“我进来了天使！”  
床上什么也没有。  
连被子的褶皱也没有。  
克鲁利这一刻的心跳停滞了，他跌跌撞撞地冲到桌前，发现了那枚银色的订婚戒指。  
克鲁利感觉他整个人的灵魂被撕裂了。他发现了一封深蓝色的信封，上面扎着他为亚茨拉菲尔绑过的银色蝴蝶结。他颤抖着手打开：  
亲爱的，  
当你打开这封信，我应该是不在你身旁了。  
我几个星期前略略猜测到了我的结局，我的天使之光逐渐消失，最后我会像一缕烟尘一样离开。我并不为自己感到叹息。我一生中能遇到的最美好的东西我已经拥有了，而我却不能陪在你的身边，度过我们下一个六千年、六万年。每想到这里，我心里就不由地感到万分苦楚。克鲁利，你知道我是爱你的。请不要在我离去后过于悲伤或者消沉自己。莎士比亚说过，如果文字可以永生，那你就永不会消亡。把我的名字写下来吧，随身带在你的身边，那我就永远与你同在。  
克鲁利抹去早已模糊视线的泪水。  
他慢慢把信封包好，带上了那枚原来属于亚茨拉菲尔的戒指，开着本特利离开了。  
＊＊＊  
“克鲁利先生，请问您的爱人，是书中的菲尔先生这个角色的原型吗？”  
一位年轻的女孩将她的书递给克鲁利，问他道。  
“不是，是我的一个挚友。”  
克鲁利签上了自己的名字，招手示意下一个。  
距离天使亚茨拉菲尔的消逝已有一年多了，克鲁利没有忍心将书店租出去，他接任他成为了书店的主人，从此在这里住下了。他也没忍心卖掉自己的公寓。他会隔三差五地回去看看他的植物，只不过再也没有从前那样激情的演讲了。克鲁利还等着亚茨拉菲尔回来，他知道可能性不大，但也没人和他说这绝不可能。  
他确实把亚茨拉菲尔写下来了。Stay Awake With Me 是克鲁利在这一年里陆陆续续写的一些回忆录，他以信件和诗集的形式写下了他对亚茨拉菲尔的思念。随后就简单地叫人出版了，没想到还挺受欢迎。大部分的粉丝都很好奇克鲁利先生这么爱的菲尔先生是他的什么人，克鲁利对此只说是自己的好友，其实是不想再去回忆那个心痛的夜晚。  
晚上 7 点，克鲁利就早早关了门，准备和本特利小姐一起去附近的酒吧转一圈。吧台老板好像还挺理解克鲁利的遭遇，但不会过分打探他的生活。克鲁利在整理书本的时候，发现书店后面好像还有人。  
“书店已经关门了，明天再来吧！”  
克鲁利向后面嚷嚷了一声，发现没有人回应。他放下手里的书，走近了书店后面那个小小的声音。  
他认出了那团银白色的头发。  
“亚茨拉菲尔？”  
他的天使回来了。  
亚茨拉菲尔站在他的面前。  
真真切切地。  
驼色大衣，米白色的马甲，系得端端正正的格纹领结。  
克鲁利冲上去一把抱住了他，深深地吻上了他的唇。  
他迫不及待地剥下了亚茨拉菲尔的衣服，手游走在他的每一寸皮肤上，把他稍稍抵在了书柜上，嘴里也没有停歇，唇齿渐渐侵入亚茨拉菲尔的。克鲁利吻得有点喘不过气，在亚茨拉菲尔的脸上、脖子上、肩上留下深浅不一的吻痕。  
＊＊＊  
克鲁利这个晚上是看着亚茨拉菲尔睡着的。他紧紧地搂着他，生怕他又消失在他视线里了。  
他回来了。  
他的亚茨拉菲尔回来了。  
他还是天使吗？他还有奇迹的能力吗？他这一年都在哪里？克鲁利低下头亲了亚茨拉菲尔的前额，他不允许自己再失去他一次了。  
明天就结婚。  
绝对不能再等。  
就算明天是世界末日，就算他明天会被剁成三段，他也要结婚。  
凌晨五点。  
克鲁利拉开衣橱，拿出了挂在最里面的黑西装。他没时间再去管什么排场不排场，烫脚不烫脚的问题了，他记得苏活街的尽头接近郊区的地方有个小教堂，他和亚茨拉菲尔曾经开车经过那里，亚茨拉菲尔喜欢那教堂精致小巧的外形，一个人进去过，还和那里的牧师关系不错。克鲁利相信今天的教堂是只属于他们的。他翻开口袋，检查了自己已经随身携带一年多的金银戒指。他只要等着亚茨拉菲尔醒来就可以了。  
突然他的头脑里传来了地狱的声音——他最不喜欢的沟通方式。见了鬼了，好几十个月都没一个消息的地狱，现在表示要联系一下他最臭名昭著的员工。  
克鲁利气急败坏地拍着自己的脑袋。  
“看起来你的状态不怎么样啊，克鲁利。被爱情折磨的差不多了？”别西卜轻蔑的嗡嗡声在克鲁利的头脑里响起。  
“别西卜大人，好久没听到您的声音了。”克鲁利尝试让自己的口吻显得足够傲慢。毕竟做了一年多的书店老板，克鲁利差点忘记怎么羞辱别人了。  
“别以为我是来找你闲聊的。哦，对了，关于你的婚礼，我很抱歉。”别西卜戳到了克鲁利的痛处，轻轻地笑了。“加百列找你有事，关于你未婚夫的。他觉得，你有权知道关于亚茨拉菲尔的真相。”不知为何，别西卜声音有些不自然。“不知道他为什么找我。”  
“他在哪儿？”克鲁利气急败坏，“有事直接说，别往脑子里灌。”他忽然转念一想，“别西卜大人，你难道还没注意到吗？”克鲁利说，“那个天使长加百列，他好像不嫌弃您头上的苍蝇呀。”  
“克鲁利，你说清楚点！”  
“加百列啊，他喜欢——”  
“恶魔克鲁利，够了。”  
加百列出现在书店里。克鲁利随即与别西卜断了线。  
“虽然我非常不情愿再次迈进这个陈腐的书店，特别是亲自给一个恶魔传话，这让我感到——”加百列走近克鲁利，克鲁利可以看到加百列靛紫色的曈孔微微地放大了，“身份降低。”  
“有话快说，我今天还有事。”克鲁利顶了回去，毫不畏惧地盯着他傲慢的脸。他还在天堂的时候，就认为加百列不是什么好人。在地狱的时候，要不是因为他和别西卜关系有些特殊，克鲁利对他嘴里绝不会放干净。  
“你的亲爱的亚茨拉菲尔，他现在已经不是天使了，这得要怪你。”加百列微微卷起了他的嘴唇。“被你诱惑了，还甚至和你发展成这样可笑的关系。”  
“他被剥夺了天使的头衔以及能力。天堂再也不会有亚茨拉菲尔这个天使。天堂没什么损失，失去了一个连门都看不好的软蛋，我个人是一点都不在乎。”加百列继续自顾自地说着，克鲁利感觉自己的怒火值在急剧上升。  
“所以他现在是什么，一缕游魂吗？”克鲁利从牙缝里迸出这几个字，“他是我见过最像天使的存在了。你觉得你自己在这里趾高气昂地贬低你曾经的同事，很得意吗？”  
“我没必要在这里听你表达你对他无尽的爱意。”加百列脸板下来。“他现在是一名人类了。有人在天堂为你求了情。很幸运，除了奇迹的能力，你的‘天使’还和以前一模一样。你可以陪他度过人类短暂的生命，看着他一天天的衰老，一天天的虚弱，最后在病床上目送着死亡来接他走，而你却一点都不会变化。亚茨拉菲尔可是不会等你的。好笑的时间啊，享受你的婚礼吧。”加百列结束了他对克鲁利善意的提醒，转眼消失在书店里。  
克鲁利跌坐在书店的木质地板上。  
“亲爱的？我听到了说话声。你是在自言自语吗？”亚茨拉菲尔套了一件克鲁利原来的睡袍，走下楼来。  
“天使，我们今天就结婚。”  
亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利一身整齐的黑西装，摇了摇头。  
“我刚刚是看到你摇头了吗，亚茨拉菲尔？”克鲁利有点歇斯底里，“这个世界上没有一个人，除了我，值得和你结婚了。我等了整整一年，然后你跟我说你不愿意？”  
“天哪，当然不是。”亚茨好像要哭出来。“我知道我现在是一个人类，而且已经过完了人生的三分之一了。克鲁利，我不忍心让你看着我老去，看着我又在你视野里消失一次，看着我化成一团灰烬。”  
“我听到加百列说的话了。我不傻，克鲁利，忘了我吧。我可以做回那个书店老板，而你，我也没必要知道你干什么了。”  
“亚茨拉菲尔，你疯了。”  
“我很清醒。”  
“你……我……”克鲁利一口气上不来，他扯掉系在脖子上的白领结，跌跌撞撞地冲出了书店。  
亚茨拉菲尔发出了一声轻轻的抽泣。  
克鲁利现在火气的感觉自己的蛇皮都在燃烧，当你已经经历了六千年的漫长岁月，以为自己已经不会感到真正的愤怒了，结果有人把你最珍重的东西夺走，然后又给你一点希望，最后又把它重新点燃的微小火苗给完全扑灭，甚至在余烬上面补了几脚，你总归会有点反应的。而克鲁利现在就是想要开着本特利速度上到 110 迈撵过天堂的大门，哪怕自己下一秒就会被圣水浇得一头一脸。  
但克鲁利还没这个决心，他也没那么愚蠢。  
他得去会一会他的老朋友了。  
“没想到会在这里见到你，克鲁利。”  
克鲁利走进一家夜总会，看到路西法被一群涂得花枝招展的女孩子团团围住。“你家的那位满足不了你吗？或者说，你想换换口味？”  
“路西法，够了。你很清楚发生了什么。”克鲁利打了个响指，女孩子们知趣地离开了，留下了一阵消散不去的烟草、酒精和奇异的香水味道。  
“抱歉了，兄弟。我帮不了你。救回一个天使，异想天开。找个女人吧，我听说苏活区有个新晋头牌活挺好的，你们应该找时间约一约。”路西法叉着腿，对克鲁利的震惊熟视不睹，“况且，你还欠我一个儿子呢，”他轻笑了一声，“我很震惊你竟然还有脸来找我。如果不是看在往年的交情，我会亲手把你掐死，看着你在我手上挣扎，然后成为食腐动物的晚餐。哈斯塔会很想来完成这项清理工作的。”  
“路西法，求你了。”克鲁利咬着牙吐露出这几个字，“求你了。”  
“克鲁利，你完全没有听我在说什么吗？我都没有能力去救亚茨拉菲尔！”路西法像摆脱苍蝇那样晃了晃头，“陪他度过那短暂的人类生命吧，不要再出现在我的视线里了。”  
“我想变成一个人类。”克鲁利叫住正在往外走的撒旦。“你连这个都做不到吗？”  
“克鲁利，你真可悲。为了一个天使放弃你的永生。他到底有什么特别的？”路西法眯起眼睛，歪着头问克鲁利，他比克鲁利要矮一点，克鲁利还记得第一次在天堂见到他，一头蓬乱的黑发，趾高气昂的口吻。被他的放荡不羁给吸引，克鲁利迷迷糊糊地就堕落了。  
“你就说可不可以吧。变成人类之后，我也不会再来烦你了。”克鲁利无力地发出了恳求，“看在过去的份上？”  
“最后一次。保证我以后再也不会让我看到你的臭脸了。”  
“我保证，大人。”  
“跟我来吧，真受不了你了。”路西法无可奈何地白了一眼，打了一个响指。  
撒旦的办公室。  
让克鲁利想起了他的公寓。  
其实除去绿植，这简直和克鲁利住所一模一样。  
“闭嘴，克鲁利。”路西法微微有点脸红。  
“我可什么都没说呢，大人。”克鲁利心里有点窃喜。他坐到了桌子前的椅子上，脸上咧开一个坏笑。  
“所以这个，恶魔除名的手续是什么？”克鲁利的手指在撒旦桌上不老实地蹦来蹦去，“要写什么书面报告吗？我要找另外一个恶魔来作证吗？”  
“这个你就不要管了。我下一秒就可以抹去你在地狱的所有痕迹。”路西法草草地说道。  
“你真的想好了吗?变成一个人类，未免也太卑微了。亚茨拉菲尔真的值得吗？”  
“这个你就不要管了。”克鲁利草草地回答道。“很高兴能认识你。”  
路西法点了点头。  
“现在你只要走过这个门就不再是个恶魔了，克鲁利。别磨叽了。”路西法催促道，两只手不自然地摆着。  
克鲁利用手推开了那个门。  
“等等！”  
“大人？”  
“有人和你说过你的品味很好吗?”  
克鲁利笑了。  
“亚茨拉菲尔这个幸运的混蛋，挖走了地狱最好的恶魔。”路西法看起来挺不舍的，他背过身去，“走吧。”  
“路西法，我不会忘记你的。”  
“废话，你当然不会的。现在赶紧消失在我的视线里吧！”  
克鲁利迈了出去。  
路西法跌坐在椅子上，感觉像是度过了一个屈指可数的垃圾日子。  
克鲁利回到了他的公寓，感觉刚从天花板上落下来一样，浑身都痛。  
他找到了一面镜子，发现自己的瞳孔变成了琥珀色，没有任何蛇的特征了。皮肤上也出现了相应的淤青，头发耷拉下来，一副疲倦，好几天没睡觉的样子。克鲁利嘟囔了一下，随后又风风火火地冲进了本特利小姐，去找亚茨拉菲尔了。  
“亚茨拉菲尔？”克鲁利推开店门，店里空荡荡的，只有风铃的声音在空气中回响。  
“先生回来了？”一个年轻人出现在他身后，手里是一大叠书，“哦，是克鲁利先生。”  
“菲尔先生去哪里了？”克鲁利喘着说，他这一天都累得不行。  
“他，他说他要去远行，叫先生别去打扰他。”那个年轻人有点害怕克鲁利，担心他下一秒就晕倒了。  
“那你有没有好奇地问一问他去哪里了呢？”  
“他，他没细说，先生。我只听到了什么最初的地方，什么河边……那是我所有知道的了。”  
“谢谢你。给你个小星星，自己去玩吧。”克鲁利随手把一条银色细丝带编成了个小星星，那是亚茨拉菲尔在学折婚礼餐桌上纸鹤，克鲁利在另一本杂志上学到的。  
他知道是哪儿了。  
见鬼的，亚茨拉菲尔去那里干嘛。  
克鲁利又一脚油门，开车驶向伦敦郊外。  
克鲁利向亚茨拉菲尔表达心迹那晚，两人在郊外散步，共喝一瓶红酒，亚茨拉菲尔的脸醉得红扑扑的，他那晚上说的话特别多，两只手在胸前扑翎，克鲁利没忍住，他握住他的双手吻了亚茨拉菲尔。他俩当时靠着一棵低垂到水边的柳树，那河边会是……  
克鲁利也不管这是否正确了。他开到湖边，一脚踏出车门，发现自己迷了路。  
这已是深夜了，一个路人都没有。克鲁利只能用耳朵寻找着水声，祈祷着亚茨拉菲尔在这里。  
克鲁利转转悠悠大概走了有一个小时，感觉自己有点透支。他不仅自己抛弃了自己的身份，还找不到未婚夫，还有被再次拒绝求婚的危险。  
克鲁利看到了一闪而过地灯光。  
他拼劲全力，跑向那个闪现灯光的地方。  
亚茨拉菲尔正在水边凝望着月亮的倒影。  
他满脑子都是他们在这里的初吻。  
那个带着红酒味，不熟练，青涩的吻。  
还有克鲁利对他说的话。  
还有克鲁利的全部。  
他身体不由自主地因为悲伤而抽动了一下，不小心踢倒了旁边人家借给他的照灯。  
那就是克鲁利看到的一抹亮光。  
亚茨拉菲尔渐渐走向水边。他知道他的男孩不会再开着本特利，不顾旁人异样的目光，嘴里大声嚷嚷着天使地来到他的身边了。  
他在等，可能是在等有人叫住他吧。  
但怎么可能呢？  
亚茨拉菲尔借着自己重心不稳，跌落到如凝墨一般的水中，打破了夜晚的沉寂。  
“亚茨拉菲尔！”  
克鲁利听到声音，感觉大事不好。他冲到水边，将亚茨拉菲尔半托半拽地扯到岸边。此时的亚茨拉菲尔就像一个破碎的布娃娃一样，打湿了的头发贴在他的柔软的皮肤上，嘴角淌着河水。  
“亚茨拉菲尔，我不允许你再这样对我了。”克鲁利挤压着亚茨拉菲尔的胸部，泪水从他眼角滑落。  
“快点醒过来啊。”克鲁利一边自言自语， 一边给亚茨输送氧气。  
亚茨拉菲尔猛得吐出了一大口水。  
他在克鲁利的怀里死命地咳着，克鲁利拍着他的背。接着，他从自己湿漉漉的口袋里找出一个银色的，自己一年前定制的一枚戒指，上面盘着一条小蛇，尾端镶着点点的水钻。  
“亚茨拉菲尔，曾经的东门守护者，权天使，我现在以人类的身份，向同时作为人类的你，求婚。”克鲁利琥珀色的眼睛映照在亚茨拉菲尔笑得弯弯的月牙里。  
“天使，你愿意……”  
“我愿意。”亚茨拉菲尔抱住克鲁利，抽泣着，不过这次是快乐的泪水。  
他的男孩来找他了。  
亚茨拉菲尔这一辈子都不想再放开他了。  
“我同意并祝福你们的结合。”  
他们选在了一片悬崖边的草地上。 一场朴素的春季婚礼，一位和蔼的牧师和几位密友。 亚茨拉菲尔身着一套米白色的西装，打着一个小巧精致的格纹领结，浑身上下散发出柔和的淡金色。而他的男孩站在他的旁边，黑西装白衬衫，脚踩着一双锃亮的皮鞋，锈红色的头发比以往翘得都高，咧着嘴对他笑。  
“现在你可以亲吻你的伴侣了。”  
他们终于结婚了。亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利，曾经的东门守护者和伊甸园之蛇，曾经的天使与恶魔，现在作为人类，以人类的方式，向这个世界宣布了他们之间坚贞不渝的爱情。  
“你觉得怎么样？”路西法看着远处正在亲吻的克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔，漫不经心地问道。  
“老套的结局，亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的那种。”加百列默默地回答道。  
“他知道吗？”  
“我为什么要告诉他？他没必要知道这个。”加百列转头看了一眼路西法，“我很好奇你为什么会来。”  
“看一眼老朋友罢了。”  
“我也是。”  
“我会告诉别西卜的。我看好你俩的发展，就是别搞得结局像这对了。”  
“我的事情不用你管。”加百列准备要走，回头又补了一句，“你觉得这件事会让别西卜开心吗？”  
“你向上帝求情让他同意亚茨拉菲尔在人间存在的事情吗？嗯，应该吧。”路西法拍了拍加百列的肩，扬长而去。  
“天使怎么会做错事呢？”


End file.
